Circumstances
by LadyVaderWrites
Summary: Dialogue Fic: Harry gets a phonecall from an unexpected former schoolmate. Warning, literally a dialogue based fic so don't read if not your thing, also features a STRONG lovescene description so don't read if you don't like mature adult content :


Circumstances:

(_Phone rings_)

"Hello?"

"Hi."

"Uhh… hey…?"

"Hey."

"Uh, sorry, I uh… I'm not sure… who is this?"

"Can't you tell?"

"I…uh, sorry, no, I'm a bit off today…"

"Who do you think it is?"

"Uh, well… actually, there are only a very few people who even know about this number so unless this is the twins fucking with me or Ron with a voice alternation on, I think I'll be hanging up now…"

"Harry… wait. Don't go."

"…"

"Won't you even take a guess?"

"Guess what total stranger apparently has my unlisted and heavily guarded phone number? No, that's ok, I think I'll wait for the Aurors to tell me once I have this call traced."

"Well… you're no fun. And to think, I always thought you Gryffindor's lived for the unexpected."

"… So, you're... what, stalking me? Do I even know you? Are you… oh God… If you're a reporter you need to hang up right now because my legal advisors are only one smack of the speed-dial away and this is in violation of at least five different restraining orders…"

"I'm not a reporter."

"Then… you are…?"

"Someone."

"Oh, well, that clears it up. Goodbye."

"Wait! Harry, Harry please…"

"…"

"Harry?"

"What do you want? Speak now or forever hold your peace."

"Isn't that a muggle wedding vow?"

"Hanging up it is then."

"NO, no, wait, you said I could tell you what I want!"

"And?"

"You."

"… 'Scuse me?"

"You asked what I wanted and what I want is you. Hence this 'phone call'."

"Okay then…. I was right. You're stalking me."

"No."

"No?"

"I haven't seen you for a long time. Thought about you though."

"Oh, well, now I'm just all warm & fuzzy on the inside. What made you think about me?"

"You don't want to know."

"No, I don't want to be conversing with a perfect stranger."

"I'm not a stranger."

"Says you."

"You know me."

"I didn't give you this number though, so I don't know you very well and as I can't think of a single friend of mine who'd think to do something like this I…"

"I'm not your friend."

"…"

"Harry?"

"What are you then? Foe, enemy, former Riddle enthusiast?"

"No, I know… I'm just, we were never… close…. And yes."

"Yes?"

"Former."

"Former dark lord supporter?"

"…"

"Say something for me."

"What?"

"I want you to say something for me."

"…Oh... ok…?"

"Potter."

"What?"

"Say… 'Potter'."

"…pttr…"

"Again, louder."

"…Potter."

"…"

"...H, hello?"

"Say it again."

"Hello?"

"No."

"…I …Potter."

"…."

"… Are you there?"

"Yes, Malfoy. I'm here."

"Ah."

"How did you get this number? Why did you call me? What the fuck is all this about?"

"Gee Potter, don't hold back will you."

"Fuck off… what is this about?"

"I told you already."

"Oh yes… 'Me', right, sure… how did you get this number?"

"A mutual friend."

"Snape?"

"You're kidding, right? He'd crucify me if he knew I was doing this."

"Who then?"

"Look, this isn't how I'd thought this would go, I…"

"Oh, I'm sorry Malfoy, I didn't realise that everything has to be the way 'you' want it…"

"That's not what I mean."

"So enlighten me."

"I… I just wanted to… talk… to you."

"Why."

"What?"

"Why, after years of hatred and at least a year of not having laid eyes on you, do 'you' want to talk to 'me'?"

"I saw you."

"When?"

"About a month ago."

"And that made you want to speak to me?"

"No."

"Then… what?"

"I've been thinking about you."

"Oh, wow… I'm honoured."

"…"

"Malfoy?"

"This was a bad idea."

"What?"

"I never should have done this, it was stupid I… I'm sorry."

"Malfoy… what?"

"It's nothing. Bye Potter."

(_Click_)

(_Phone rings_)

"H… hello?"

"So… you get to phone me without caring whether I want to speak to you and then you get to hang up without a single explanation? I don't think so."

"Potter… please…"

"It was Harry before."

"What?"

"Before I figured out it was you… you called me Harry."

"Oh. Sorry."

"No, it's… that's ok, I just meant… nothing, alright? Just… I want a reason."

"A reason?"

"You said you'd been thinking about me."

"So?"

"So… I'm curious?"

"Sorry, I'm afraid satisfying your curiosity isn't enough to tempt me into more humiliation Potter."

"What's humiliating? You called me."

"…"

"Why were you thinking about me?"

"…"

"Malfoy?"

"The papers say you're gay."

"Yeah."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, they say that. So what?"

"So… it's not true?"

"Why? It's a little late in the day to be rejoicing in schoolyard rumours about me Malfoy."

"I… no… that's not what I…"

"Then why? Give you a little thrill knowing the Boy who Lived likes to take big thick cocks up his arse, does it? You just wanted to call and congratulate me for further polluting magical bloodlines?"

"No."

"… So…?"

"That's not… I mean… y'know it's not healthy to hold onto old grudges like that Potter."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I guess the 542 Howlers I received before I was able to set an automatic _incendio_ got me down, y'know the 'crime against wizarding kind', 'no fucking saviour of theirs', 'filthy faggot' sort of thing."

"…no."

"No. No that's not why you called?"

"No."

"…"

"Potter."

"Yeah…?"

"Do you still hate me?"

"This is why? You called to see if I still hate you?"

"…"

"No… no, I guess I don't still hate you. Ok?"

"… Yeah… yeah, I guess so. G'bye then."

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Seriously… you were thinking about me, you wondered if I still hated you then went to the trouble of getting my number off someone who knew just so you could ask me… _that_?"

"Yeah."

"Why do you care?"

"Sorry?"

"Why do you give a shit whether I still hate you? You never cared at school."

"Did."

"What?"

"I cared."

"Of course…. And you showed it by hating me back worse than I hated you."

"Well… it was easier."

"Easier? Easier than what? Not making my life a living hell?"

"You made mine hell first!"

"How the FUCK did I do that? _BREATHING?_"

"You were mean to me!"

"I'm sorry, did you just turn into a 9 year old girl?"

"Fuck you! You were fucking mean to me!"

"You tried to get me killed, you tried to get my friends killed, and you let the fucking Death-Eaters into the bloody school and nearly killed Dumbledore yourself!"

"…"

"What…. Nothing?"

"You ruined everything. Every hope, every dream I'd ever had, first by hating me, then by living when my father said your death would make everything alright again, took 'til after he was fucking dead before I realised nothing could make it alright and the closest we were going to get is if you sodding won! And still, all during that bloody time, even when I tried to fucking take it all back, make it right you 'still' fucking hated me, just when I needed you, needed you to be my fucking saviour along with everyone else and you made it fucking clear you didn't care if I lived or died! I fucking fought with you, I bled, I fought my own fucking family and you 'still' fucking hated me and all the time I was just waiting…"

"…Waiting."

"And you never did."

"I never did what?"

"When I was little… my Father, he told me about this powerful wizard, who'd come one day and make everything alright. He was wrong."

"He chose the wrong side, Draco."

"You never made everything alright. Not for me."

"…. I. I'm sorry?"

"You don't have to be. Took me 'til last year to figure out you were never actually supposed to be my own personal saviour. I'm alive and… and that's most likely because of you. And that's enough."

"…"

"Harry?"

"Sorry, I just… I'm a little lost and… overwhelmed here."

"Sorry."

"It's alright. Funnily enough, it really is."

"Yeah?"

"You, in a sense, are what… what it was all about."

"I am?"

"You're alive, you turned from the dark lord, you fought for our side… you're a success story all in yourself."

"I don't feel very successful."

"Yeah… I know that feeling."

"…I'm sorry. I didn't call to make you sad."

"No. It's fine. But again, you've still not told me what all this is about. I don't hate you, you know that. I gave up hating you after 6th year, had no room left to hate anyone but Him. Is that all you wanted?"

"No… I… Harry, I'm…"

"… Go on..?"

"I'm gay."

"Oh."

"And so are you."

"Yeah."

"I've been thinking about you."

"You said."

"A lot."

"I… don't understand."

"I was thinking about you… all, all the time, right after I figured out you weren't everything that was wrong with me, with my life. I, I sort of dealt with it… but I didn't stop thinking about you."

"No."

"I thought about you a lot. Thought about the Weas… Weasley, and Granger too. Thought about what it was that had made you like them… and… and not me."

"I… when we first met I..."

"Yeah, I know, don't worry. I just, I figured there must be something I couldn't see, because I wanted… I wanted to talk to you, thought I wanted to share in your glory but I hated it when you were in the papers, hated hearing other people talking about you, it made me sick and so I thought you made me sick and then you didn't give a shit about me and you did about them and 'that' made me sick."

"Aside from nausea I don't really see where this is going."

"Circumstances. They brought you three together, your friendship started from there. You were all there, right from the start, a new start for all of you, something to prove, to do… you… you bonded."

"Ok. I guess so, yeah."

"Well… you're gay. And I am… and for a while I thought maybe, maybe I should look you up…"

"See if I still made you sick?"

"Something like that."

"So… that's what this is?"

"…"

"Are you… is this your way of asking me out, Malfoy?"

"No."

"No?"

"Well, how could you even be interested, you don't know me, you know me from like 5 years ago and even then why would you go out with a perfect stranger?"

"I'm lost."

"I thought, maybe…. Circumstances...? Y'know?"

"Draco, please, it's been a long day and my brain hurts."

"I should go."

"No! No that's not what I meant, I just… circumstances?"

"You're gay… and I'm… I'm gay and the media are crucifying you for it… I, well, I was going to come out publicly soon too and I just thought… y'know? It's new…."

"A new start, a new life…"

"Yeah. So… y'know, I thought we could, try it over?"

"Try…."

"Y'know… friends."

"You want to be friends."

"I'd like to try."

"…"

"Harry?"

"Is this a trick?"

"That's uncalled for, Harry."

"Sorry… I just…"

"It's been rough, recently. I know."

"Yeah."

"Yeah…"

"Draco… would you like to come over, later? We could… talk, or something."

"…"

"Draco?"

"I'd really like that… Harry."

"Ok."

"Ok."

"Do you know where I live?"

"Will it freak you out if I say I do?"

"Let's just pretend our 'mutual' friend… who you will tell me the name of later... told you and just leave it at that. 7 ok?"

"Sevens fine."

"Ok, see you then."

"Ok. Bye."

(_Click_)

(_Phone rings_)

"I'm here, I'm safe… was just going to call, I swear."

"Glad to hear it, I've been entertaining notions of your being attacked by rogue snowmen all the past half hour."

"Don't joke, I was scared of them when I was little."

"You were scared of snowmen?"

"Yeah, well, I never said it wasn't stupid but I was only about seven and Greg said his Dads mum had told him they came alive at night and stole away naughty children to be slaves to the snow queen."

"Oh. Ok, that would have scared the shit out of me too."

"Such a charming way with words you have Potter."

"Shut it you or I'll set Frosty on you."

"Right, see if I tell you anything about my childhood again."

"Oh come on, I'm kidding, was just frankly amazed that there was anything left that I hadn't learned about you this evening."

"Evening? It's bloody 5am Potter."

"I know but if I recall correctly you are 'something of a night owl and quite easily get by on 4 hours of sleep a night'."

"Wow, I'm impressed."

"Really?"

"No. What's my favourite colour?"

"Purple. What's mine?"

"Red, you cliched fool, you. First school crush?"

"Girl: Fleur Delacoeur, Boy…. Well I'd rather not recall that bit. I'm trying to block it out."

"Oh fuck off, not like you didn't have a crush on a teacher!"

"It was 'a', as in 'singular' sex dream about Hooch and I still say its because she was always going on about firm grips and not slipping off the tip and stuff!"

"Fine, ok. You can pretend I never told you that if I can pretend you never told me about kissing Weasley."

"Oh please… it wasn't even a real kiss, there was no tongue and it was really the twins I'd wanted to practice on and…"

"Lalalalalaaaa…. Not listening!"

"Oh for gods sake. Fine, have it your way. I discovered I was gay in a completely non-physical way, involving absolutely no one else and never had a single dirty thought about anyone, anywhere that might gross you out. There, better?"

"It'll do, although as a work of fiction it's frankly appalling."

"Oh, a critic as well as a librarian now are you?"

"Shut up, working in a bookshop does NOT make me Pince you twat, I just mean that if you were really sucking up you'd have said I was the only one worth thinking about so you never even bothered sullying your mind with anyone else."

"Oh, but I thought you wanted me to make something up?"

"Very funny."

"Yeah, sorry… didn't mean to get your hopes up."

"Fuck you."

"Now, don't go making promises you can't keep Malfoy, you wanted to be just friends, remember?"

"Oh. You're so funny. Oh no. I think my sides just split."

"Sarcasm's the lowest form of wit y'know."

"Figured you'd understand me better if I communicated on your level… besides, I said I wanted to be friends 'first' you moron."

"Oh? 'First' now is it? Aren't we presumptuous tonight."

"I don't think so."

"No?"

"Harry… that was the best first date of my life."

"…"

"Harry…? I'm sorry I didn't mean to…"

"No, I… I totally agree with you, I just… I'm sort of squirming here."

"Squirming?"

"Yeah… y'know… like a 13 year old with a first valentine's card."

"Oh… 'Good' squirming then?"

"Yeah. Very good."

"I didn't want to go home."

"I know. I didn't want you to either."

"You sent me home."

"I didn't want to."

"You were going to walk me to my door."

"I thought it was a bad idea."

"Why?"

"Being at your place would have been as bad as your being at mine."

"Oh…?"

"…"

"I wanted you to kiss me, Harry."

"God."

"God?"

"I wanted to kiss you. So much."

"Why didn't you?"

"You wouldn't have left."

"You make it sound like I'd have clung to you like a limpet…"

"I couldn't have let you."

"…"

"Draco?"

"Tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"Tell me… what you would have done, after you'd kissed me."

"Gods… Draco… this is a bad idea…"

"Why?"

"It's late… we've, we've only just started this just tonight…I… I don't want to spoil it…"

"You won't."

"How do you know?"

"Harry."

"… Yeah?"

"I've wanted you since I was 11, in one way or another… you think I'd let a little awkwardness over phone sex spoil this after we had such a perfect evening?"

"It was perfect, wasn't it?"

"Yes. Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell me. Tell me and we can do it, next time, instead of sending me away you can keep me close and we'll do everything we wanted to do tonight."

"I wasn't sending you away."

"I wouldn't have left unless you sent me. I wanted you too much to leave of my accord."

"God, Draco."

"I want you."

"Yesss…."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm lying on the sofa."

"The long chocolate coloured one?"

"Yes."

"Wonderful…. Now. Tell me."

"When… when you reached the door… I thought I could still draw you back… just grab a hold of you and not let go…"

"Why didn't you?"

"I was afraid. Afraid to kiss you, afraid to spoil it."

"You can't spoil this Harry, it's fucking destined. You and me, we always were…. Tell me how you would have kissed me…"

"Would have put my hand under your chin, wanted to all evening feel the hair there where it falls against your jaw... just tilt you up and kiss you goodnight, like it was a real date, like I'd planned to feel this way…"

"I did… I knew I would… told myself I wouldn't, but I did."

"Then I'd have wrapped my arms around you, fucking crushed you to me…"

"Mmmm…. Gods, I'd have just clung to you, hung off your shoulders and let you kiss the breath out of me…"

"God…. Maybe you should just come back…"

"Nuh uh, this is your punishment for not trying your luck on your first date…"

"My bad… didn't know it was a date… or that you were 'that' kind of boy."

"I'm not, or at least not for anyone but you… and don't be dense Harry, it was a date the second we sat on that sofa together. Two other sofas, two armchairs, all facing each other and we squash up at one end of a huge couch? You were one faked yawn away from trying to get your arm around me."

"If I'd known where this was going I'd have kept you on this sofa… god… you could be underneath me right now…"

"I am, Harry… remember? You kissed me, I stayed… you walked me over to the couch, we were kissing so hard we stumbled into that table you have there… we fell onto the sofa and you already had your hand in my trousers…"

"God…."

"Then what Harry… what happened then…"

"God, I was… I was stroking you off, squeezing just below the head, twisting so you'd feel how well you fucking fit my hand…"

"Nngghh…. Feels good Harry… don't stop…"

"You were sucking on the end of my tongue, biting me so, to get you back, I pull back, rip your top off you, sending all those nice little buttons flying…"

"… You… you said you liked the buttons…?"

"I do… just like them better on my floor… so they go flying and I yank your trousers down, halfway down your thighs so I can see you…. God. I bet you're so beautiful."

"What about you… what are you doing?"

"Ohhh, I…."

"Don't you remember? I opened your fly… your cock…. _Gods_ Harry, I want to see your cock so much, fucking dreamt about how it must look, how it'll feel in my mouth…. Your cock, poking out through the gap and where you're all crushed up against me, it's slipping back and forth over my naked skin as you jerk me… god it feels so good…"

"God, yeah…. Feel better inside you though..."

"Yeah… yeah… god… god put it in me Harry…"

"Wet your fingers… three of them…."

"God… god… ok, Three…. Ok…. Harry?"

"Push them inside you…. Hard. I'm not being gentle with you… I should be, it's our first time, but I don't think I can breathe without my cock inside you…"

"Nnggghhh… Harry! Hurts…"

"Too much?"

"No…. No, God, no its brilliant… ah god, that's so good Harry… fuck me… fuck me…"

"…"

"…Harry…?"

(_Click_)

(_Phone Rings_)

"Hello, 'Allegorical', Draco speaking, can I help you?"

"Hey."

"Ohh, hey…"

"How's your day been?"

"Good. Yours?"

"Good."

"Great."

"Long."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah… keep getting distracted."

"Oh…?"

"Yeah… sort of wish I'd stayed in bed."

"Your bed?"

"No, some hot blond guys."

"Hot?"

"Scorching."

"Sounds like a keeper."

"S'what I thought too. Thought I might pull the whole works tonight, dinner, movie, dancing…"

"Yeah?"

"Figure that should soften him up, that way, when I tell him I don't want him running around with any other guys, he should just fall straight into my arms and stay there."

"Sounds like quite the cunning plan."

"Well he's the devious, strategizing sort… I guess he must have rubbed off on me."

"That all he did?"

"No… now that you mention it, it wasn't."

"Tell me….?"

"You ok to talk?"

"Yeah… hang on, just let me…. Nigel? Yeah… I'm taking my break alright, I'll be in my office… Good, that's fine, ok… ok, yeah, now I'm good."

"You know I think I like the sound of you giving orders to your subordinates."

"Funny, you never did at school…"

"I'll let you put a collar on me to make up for it sometime…. Now, you might want to lock that office door?"

"Already done… tell me what else he did."

"Mmm, now see, when I got there he'd started without me…. Legs wide open, propped high on the chair, stretched full of his own fingers…"

"Sounds like something of a slut to me…"

"Yeah…. It was _hot_, hoping it's the effect I have on him actually."

"I'm sure it is, bet you've been the cause of every hot, wantonly perverse wet dream he's had for years."

"Sounds like I've a lot of catching up to do…"

"…..the story?"

"Oh yes, well… he hadn't been expecting me so my 'arrival' came as something of a shock to him."

"I hear having someone apparate right in front of you whilst you're finger fucking yourself will do that to a guy…"

"Mmhmm, I confess I was exactly thinking straight at the time, I guess I should have expected him to be upset at the intrusion, the presumption.."

"Was he?"

"No… he was fucking _beautiful_… I was apologising, stammering like a fool because I thought… I thought…"

"_Yes_…?"

"I couldn't breathe unless I was inside him, until I had my cock inside him….. Gods… and he, he told me…. No… he 'asked' me to fuck him…"

"…little slut…"

"Yesss….. Perfect, desperate _beautiful_ little slut… Slid down in his chair so his ass was just at the edge of the cushion, pushing his finger in and out of himself so hard I could have come just watching him…"

"But you didn't."

"No… no, I watched him pull his fingers free, lifting them up to smear all the precome dripping from his cock over his belly and he was whining, sobbing almost and I could see his hole flexing, contracting because it so needed me inside…. 'Fuck me', he said… 'Fuck me please'…I can't hear you."

"I didn't… didn't say anything…?"

"No, I can't 'hear' you… aren't you touching yourself?"

"Not precisely…"

"Draco… I'm having to squeeze my prick so hard just so I can speak to you without coming and you're not even into this?"

"Ohh Harry, I'm _so_ into this… you have no idea…"

"So tell me…?"

"You're meant to be telling 'me' you stubborn Gryffindor…"

"Draco, I'm fucking _dying _to touch you and I can't even be near you right now… tell me what you're doing, please?"

"Ok… but you might, oh, you might want to squeeze a little tighter…"

"Fuck…."

"Good guess… I have my trousers down by my ankles, I can feel the buckle of my belt cold on my skin there, I wasn't wearing any underwear, I often don't, it makes my fantasies that much more... tangible…"

"….Fantasies?"

"Where you show up at my shop, my office one day, fuck me senseless at my desk…. So _delicious_ knowing I have nothing on, knowing you could just tear my trousers down, shove right inside me and…"

"_FUCK_, Draco, stop stop…. Stop…."

"Told you."

"Shut up, git… ngggh… tell me the rest…?"

"So no underwear, so I'm naked from the waist down and my desk is glass because I like how it looks, beautifully cold and fragile, but it means that anyone walking in will see me, sat here, utterly exposed and wanting and…"

"And…"

"I have this wide, square almost, leather and wood chair, I can open my legs wide and still not hit the wood at the sides… all I have to do is brace my forearms, my elbows on the arm rests and push myself up and down, up and down…."

"Up and down…"

"Onto…"

"_Onto_?"

"Onto the long, _thick_ cock I have mounted there, suction cup base so I can sit here and fuck myself on it… don't really have to lift a finger, just let gravity do the work….mmmm…. not that good today though…"

"…..no?"

"No… I know how you feel inside me now… the difference between hot flesh and this hideously poor substitute would have made me weep if not for your voice… I fucking love your voice Harry…"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, liked it yelling to your friends, laughing, whispering… like it better now I know how it sounds saying my name, whispering in my ear as you fuck me…"

"Mmmm… Draco…."

"Yeah… just like that…. God… tell me the rest of our story Harry, I can't keep fucking this thing unless I'm pretending it's you in me…"

"Ungh… ok… right… where was I?"

"I was begging you…. "

"No more 'he'?"

"No… no, you're fucking ME from now on Potter, don't you forget it!"

"Like I wanted to forget it…. Ok… You begged me to fuck you, I knelt down, couldn't keep my hands off you, ran them over your stomach, your ass, brushed them over your hole but I wouldn't touch your cock…"

"Fucking tease…"

"Exactly… so, I wanted to get lube, wanted to slick myself up so I could just drive into you, feel myself slip in so deep I couldn't pull back but you said 'No', said you wanted it like I'd already said, just spit and your fingers…"

"Three…three fingers…"

"Yeah, to open you wide so I could fuck you hard, raw, without gentleness, without caring it was our first time... just needed to be in you…"

"Yeah… yeah… that's right…. Harry…. Nnnngh…."

"You looked so _hot_, so totally uninhibited, all splayed and ready for me, skin all soft and shining with sweat and your precome, that blue dawn light making it so unreal and so terrifyingly real all at the same time and I thought I could just sink into you forever…"

"Yes… please…"

"Spat into my hand, I… uhhh _fuck_… I, I smeared it all over and around the head of my cock…"

"Yeah… so pretty, all dark… dark and dripping and hard just for me…._hhhuhhhh _Harry, Harry I can feel it throbbing as you push into my hole…."

"Fuck… yes… I'm pushing into you…. so tight, so tight and your backs arching up off the chair, all wet, messy prick up against your belly and tight, pretty pink nipples and you're already begging me to fuck you harder even as I shove all the way in…"

"Harry, yeah… harder, _HARDER_…"

"Shiiiiiiiiiiiit, I can hear you now, I can hear you now…. Did you put up a silencing charm?"

"Yes… fuck… don't stop, don't stop…."

"Don't… don't hurt yourself on that chair, baby…."

"I'm not, I'm not, feels good….._GOD HARRY_… fuck me harder, HARDER…"

"Touch yourself… I, I wanted… I want, I want to see your come hit your chest… fucking paint your nipples, want… want to see it on your lips…"

"Yes…. Yes _please_, Harry…. Fuck me, fuck…. Fuck…. Finish me…. I want to come… I want to come for you…."

"I can see your hand on your cock…"

"Nguh…."

"Long fingers, white and perfect, jerking yourself frenziedly, so wet with your leaking precome…. Gods I can _hear_ you Draco, I can hear you fucking yourself, hear me fucking you…"

"….Harry… Harry… gods…._FUCK_!…."

"That's right, come on, yeah…. I want you to come hard and high for me, all those slick white drops raining down on you, all over your chest like I said, fucking you so hard now…. Got to fuck you so _hard_…"

"…. Uhh… yeah, yeah… you, god… you lean down, you're kissing my mouth so hard I'm still bruised, so hard I can't breathe and I don't want to anymore, I fucking love your mouth Harry, want you this close all the time…. Come on, that's it… you're pulling out, pulling free now Harry, dragging my body closer… got your hand in my hair and my mouths so close Harry…. Come on Harry…. Come over my mouth, get your come on my lips I want to taste you…"

"…_Fuck….."_

"Mmmm, there we go now… that's it…."

"Fuck… Draco…."

"Yes Harry?"

"Mmm, just saying… you're, god, you're amazing… are you still on that fake cock?"

"No, I pulled off when you pulled out…"

"Good, already jealous enough of that thing as it is."

"Jealous of my sextoy?"

"It's been inside you more than I have."

"I promise you, it's been you inside me every time."

"Fuck…"

"Exactly."

"Do you have your trousers back up now?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Don't want that guy from before coming in and seeing you."

"I told you, I locked the door before."

"I know, I just hate that he 'could' walk in and see you there all naked and hot for me and I can't."

"You can later."

"Good… I didn't get to tell you the story of how I fucked the same hot blond in his own bed while his alarm was going off this morning…"

"Mmmm, sounds nice… lets just go home and you can tell me that story instead of the whole dinner & dancing thing."

"No."

"No?"

"I want to date you, not just fuck you."

"…."

"Draco?"

"Sorry, I just… this time yesterday I was just getting the nerve up to call you…"

"…Sorry, I guess I am taking this a bit fast…"

"_No_, no that's not what I meant at all, I just… I'm not used to getting what I want."

"Me neither… I just… I really like you Draco… I…"

"I really like you, Harry… hence the stalking… I… I don't like the word 'like'."

"You don't?"

"No, it… doesn't say enough."

"Do you think you could show me?"

"Might take awhile."

"I think I'm ok with that."

"Good."

"Great."

"…"

"…"

"Squirming again?"

"Ohhh yeah."

"Good."

"Draco…? I…"

"Me too. A lot."

"Thank Merlin..."

"So….You like to come over all your dates?"

"I'll tell you later."

"Pick me up here at six?"

"Make it five."

Fin.


End file.
